


Lady Potter

by LuminaCarina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, In-Laws, Ladyship, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaCarina/pseuds/LuminaCarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorea Potter didn't really know what to make of the shy muggleborn James introduced her to and claimed as his wife. Neither did Lily Potter know what to think of the regal witch that made her feel so unworthy. <br/>But maybe they could still come to an agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Potter

Dorea didn't know what she did wrong in raising her son.

As a child, she had been raised as a dark, pureblooded witch. Her parents demanded a lot from her and her siblings, but it felt like she hadn't disappointed them.

And now, looking back, she was glad she listened to her mother when she had been taught how to conduct herself with dignity. She might have reacted differently if she hadn't.

''What do you mean, this is your wife?''

James ran his hand through his already messy hair, and tried to think of a way to break the news of his wedding to his mother.-''I mean, I married Lily a month ago, mum.''

It hurt. To know that her son, her only child, had kept something like this from her. It also made her angry, and despite her Slytherin nature that demanded she approach this with caution, she had to bite her tounge to stop herself from doing something she would surely come to regret. Like, disowning James for this kind of slight to her and House Potter.

Besides, the nervous red-head next to him would think her some kind of savage if she gave into her temper.

So, she carefully smoothed out her robes and kept her tone quiet and cultured.

''You are my daughter-in-law, then. It is a pleasure to meet you, and I hope we can become good friends now that you are the new Lady Potter.'' She smiled at the girl who was so obviously out of her depth, and did a small curtsey. Smaller than socially acceptable, but the girl, a muggleborn, didn't need to know that.

''It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Potter.'' The girl, Lily, gave her a wavering smile, and Dorea had to stop herself from frowning at the awkward way she held herself - in a slouch.

She spared a glance at James, who was once more fidgeting and playing with his Head of House ring.

''Come inside, then. I shall have the elves prepare the green salon, so we can have a cup of tea. I would so like to meet my daughter-in-law. James, darling, your father wanted to talk to you about something.'' She swept away, making sure to turn her back to the girl. Even if she was James' wife, she would never be true Lady Potter. She just didn't have it in her.

Lily stared at the back of the regal witch, insecurity bubbling up inside her as she considered her own attire and appearance.

''Jay, I...'' She didn't know what to say.

''Don't worry, Lily-flower, my mother is a good woman. She won't eat you.'' He gave her a kiss on the lips and then hurried away saying: ''I gotta go, dad will get fussy if I keep him waiting.''

Not knowing what to do, she quickly followed after.

She found herself in a beautiful salon furnished in various shades of green. As she looked at the walls, she noted that there were many portraits hanging on them, and all of their inhabitants were there, also, they were all noble-looking women, and they were all watching her with haughty sneers.

And among them, looking like their queen, was Mrs. Potter. She had never felt so intimidated in her life.

Dorea considered the witch in front of her.

Lily Evans was a pretty girl, that was out of the question. With her shiny red hair and big green eyes, it was obvious what attracted James to her. However, being a Lady had nothing to do with looks.

It was about wit, intelligence and training. This girl had none of it, or at least, there was none she could see.

Dorea was thought of as the kindest witch of her generation, what with her quietness and politeness. The other women though, they would tear her apart like sharks.

Marrying her was probably the cruelest thing James could have done to her.

However, she didn't want to alienate James by frightening her, so she started out gently. She poured the girl a glass of wine and offered it with a smile - ''The liquor trader is a married womans best friend.''

''Oh, I... I thought we were having tea...'' Lily said, and accepted the glass delicately.

''Well, what the men don't know won't hurt them. Don't you agree, dear?''

Lily didn't know what to say. Mrs. Potter was looking at her with a strange, secretive smile, letting her know that they were playing some kind of game - a game that she didn't know the rules of.

Still, she wasn't about to let Mrs. Potter have the upper hand, even if that was exactly what she had.

''Yes, I agree, but I don't usually drink. Still, I can make an exception. It isn't every day I meet my husbands mother.''

Dorea leaned back in her chair at that. Well, well, well. It seems that the meek little kitten did have claws after all. - ''It isn't every day I meet my sons wife. Though, I hadn't thought I would meet her a whole month after the wedding. Tell me, is there something James is hiding from me?''

''No, nothing. We were just worried, what with the war going on as we speak, and we didn't want the whole world to know about our marriage. I'm not a very public person.''

''Yes, I can see how you would be in danger from the Death-eaters. Are you sure that your family is safe from them as well? I would hate to hear that something had happened to them.''

Lily recoiled at that. How dare she? She would never put her parents in danger. Even Petunia, as horrid as she is, was warned about the Dark Lord and his minions. And to go as far as to threaten them? She could see now what Sirius had meant when he said that Mrs. Potter was a dangerous woman to upset.

Well, she'd just have to show she could be just as dangerous.

''My family's very safe, Mrs. Potter. James though, him I worry about very much. He is an auror, after all. And you, Mrs. Potter? I thought the Potters were viewed as blood-traitors.''

''They didn't use to be. Not before James went to Hogwarts, at least. In fact, it was considered a very rewarding political alliance back when I was being betrothed to Charlus. The Potters used to be a neutral family, not a light one.''

Dorea smiled as she watched the girl swell with indignation at the barb. Good. Maybe now she would realise that her marriage was not a joyous affair, nor one that needed to be flaunted about.

Lily put her glass back on the table carefully, and said: ''I may not be a pureblood Mrs. Potter, but I am just as good at magic as they, and you, are. James loves you very much, so I promised I would be good and play nice, but if I continue to be treated as a second-class citizen, I might forget my promise. You are a very intelligent woman Mrs. Potter, and a powerful witch, I'm sure, but you will find that I am just as smart, and that I can be very creative with my curses if I have to be.''

Dorea relaxed in her chair, and a smirk able to scare a dragon grew on her pale face. The previous Ladies had the same expression as they looked at the young witch.

Maybe Lily Evans won't be eaten alive, and maybe, just maybe, she could be groomed into a Lady good enough to save their family from extinction.

The Potters were dying out, it was a truth Dorea wasn't shying away from, and James needed guidance in order to restore their House to its former glory.

''Very well, Lily Evans. I still have my doubts, but you are my sons wife, and so, I will teach you what you need to know. It will be hard, and you will want to give up, but in the end you will be grateful to me. Right now, you are a little girl. But by the time I am done with you, you will be a grown woman, a Lady, and you will have the world at your feet. Do not mistake my help for my approvance though, and know that I can make you disappear if you prove me right and turn out to be naught but a child playing dress-up with her mothers clothes.''

Lily nodded her head at the infuriating woman and stood up stiffly. - ''James will want to go back home soon. It's better if I'm ready to go.''

''If you are sure. I will escort you to the autrium dear, what kind of hostess would I be if I let you walk around all by your lonesome?''

Dorea threaded their arms together and called for the elves to take the wine back to the kitchen.

The two women walked to the autrium where they found James and Charlus, talking in soft tones. They turned when they heard them approaching, and James grinned at the sight in front of him.

His wife and his mother, walking with their arms linked and whispering like old friends.

''There you are, Lily-flower! I was wondering when you were going to show up. Had a good chat with my mum?''

''Yes, Dorea and I talked and we found we have quite a bit in common. You should be afraid Jay, I have a lot of blackmail material on you, now.''

Charlus laughed and threw a playful look at his wife, and said: ''You didn't embarrass the poor boy, now did you? He can do that for himself, you know.''

''Shush now, Charlus. What I said is between me and Lily. What she chooses to relay to James is her decision. We shouldn't mix into their marriage.''

''Yes dear.''

''Good, I have you trained well.''

They said their goodbyes and after James and Lily were gone and Charlus retreated to his study, Dorea want back to the green salon and called for more wine.

Lily Evans may never be a conventional Lady, but then again, maybe House Potter needed something different. New blood, if you will. The purebloods had managed to destroy themselves, and as much as they claimed otherwise, their society was dying.

Dorea was against disowning their children. She was a Black, and she had seen her own brother, Marius, being kicked out into the streets for not receiving a Hogwarts letter. She didn't want to do the same to her only son. She couldn't, he was the new Lord Potter. So, she would train the muggleborn, and hope for the best.

It was the only thing she could do, after all.

The wine in her glass looked remarkably like blood as she swirled it, and she wasn't sure she liked the idea of a foreshadowing.

The sweet taste of liquor in her mouth was suddenly replaced with the taste of ash.


End file.
